


Cold Champagne

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Hamildrabbles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Breastfeeding, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Newborn Children, Nipple Play, Periods, Pregnancy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Alex has some time for a little self lovin'and some time for John and Thomas.





	Cold Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING.
> 
> This does use the words boobs/cunt for a trans man if that does upset you, don't read.

Alex woke up, alone, as he had been lately. With his belly bump and their small bed one of them was typically banished to the couch, unless they all squeezed. Whomever slept on the couch was typically up first and the other in bed with Alex normally got up with them, almost like they were making up for having to sleep on the couch. They gave Alex a baby monitor and left, waiting for their love to wake up.

But today, Alex got to sleep with both of them out if sheer pleading and cravings. He had been quite needy the other night, falling asleep only after John nipped at his neck and played with his swollen nipples on the overgrown mounds on his chest as a result of the pregnancy while Thomas thrusted his hand between his legs.

They had been trying, this wasn't unplanned. They wanted a baby, this little boy, but the pain was almost overbearing. The thought was almost overbearing. _You're having this baby because you're a_ **_girl_ ** _, because you aren't what you say you are. Because you're wrong_ . Everything was just so _conflicting_ he had cried when the test was positive, unable to tell them it wasn't tears of joy. He knew they'd hate him after, he'd have boobs which wasn't something a man had and he'd have that constant wetness between his legs with an increased libido but they wouldn't want him. They wouldn't want his baby bump, his unattractive, cranky, moody attitude nor his cravings.

But last night… seven months into his pregnancy, they made it seem okay.

“We're so proud of you.” John had said, twisting his nipples between his fingers. “You're giving us _life_ Alex. _You_ are creating our own flesh and blood, and this doesn't make you any less of a man. You should be proud of yourself. What you're able to do.”

Thomas kissed him, pulling him closer, his bump pressing to Thomas’ stomach. Thomas ran his free hand over it, pressing into his soft sides and expanded hips. They always had a thing for his curves. Alex loved that. They didn't pretend he didn't have a feminine shape, they didn't deny his thick thighs or his fatter ass and wider hips. They didn't pretend he just didn't have wider nipples and breasts. Instead they touched them, embraced him, held his hips and fucked his thighs because they loved his female curves and his pudgy stomach, even when he was having his period and he could be an actual piece of shit.

John especially loved his breasts. The curve, the feel of them in his hands. He liked licking them, sucking the pleasure right through them. One time, Alex let him fuck them, and they both absolutely loved it. John loved his curves, which kind of made Alex question John's sexuality from time to time, but merely as a joke, and it typically led to sex. With lots of touching and giggling and kissing Alex's curves.

When Alex woke up in bed that day, he looked at the clock, knowing Thomas and John were drinking coffee, which they refused to give Alex so he'd actually get some sleep, deciding he'd pretend to be asleep a little longer.

He reached over and clicked off the monitor, holding his breath to make sure they didn't hear it through the other. When he was sure they were still preoccupied with their conversation downstairs, Alex flipped off the covers, leaving him bare to the room.

He didn’t even blush, suddenly overcome by the urge to wrap his fingers around the giant bulge of his stomach, soothing the veins on the side and basking in its warmth. _This is your baby._ _Your_ **_baby_**. John’s voice rang through his head, _You should be proud._ He was. _You’re perfect. You were made this way because it’s perfect. You are everything._

He was.

And now, this baby was his everything.

He could love himself for that.

He didn’t notice the door creak open slightly, Thomas and John checking up on him. But they stayed at the door, watching Alex’s hands trail over his own stomach, higher, than lower, all over the expanse of skin.

One hand found his nipple, still naked from the night before, twisting it just like John did, groaning softly. His other hand stealthy moved behind his belly, finding his wet clit, running it through his folds and over the sensitive nub. They watched him shiver in anticipation, teasing himself like Thomas was the one down there, still steadily thrusting his fingers.

They both shook when Alex moaned, loudly, his voice finding their sweetspots. John watched in fascination, slowly brushing his palm over the bulge in his pants, Thomas doing something similar with his own. Alex never touched himself. Sometimes he wouldn’t even let Thomas or John do it, too ashamed, worried they’d find it just as disgusting as he did. But Alex was not only touching himself, but he was _enjoying_ himself.

He fingered his clit, twisting the sweet bundle of nerves until his fingers were tired and his hand was cramping over his nipple. He let out a desperate whine, close, so close from teasing himself, but so tired, so worn out. He whined again when he tried to reach further, stopped by his bump, jumping when the door opened.

He moved to cover himself, sighing when John took his hands away from the covers, looking him dead in the eye. He felt like shrinking under his gaze, swallowing his fear, his irrational thoughts.

“Don't cover up, you're so beautiful, we love looking at you.” He kissed his hands, then his arms, up to his cheeks where tears were streaming down his face.

Alex shook his head, “Fat, t-too many curves. I'm not who you want me to be.”

Thomas was kissing his stomach, running his fingers down his thighs.

“You're not fat, you're _pregnant,_ ” John laughed, “And you’re everything we want you to be, and more. You surprise us everyday, you’re so perfect Alex.”

“I’ve got _boobs_ and a fucking-”

“Alexander.” Thomas said sternly. Alex felt Joh slip in behind him, letting Alex sit up comfortably against his stomach, “We love you _just the way you are_ . You’re body is perfect. You are everything we want and more. You’re carrying our _child_ Alex. _Our_ baby.” Thomas situated himself between Alex’s legs.

“And you know we love your curves.”

He did know that. He didn’t understand why he was so sad? Angry? All of a sudden. He knew just how much they loved him and his body, but the information just didn’t seem to want to stick. He whined.

“I can’t even do anything anymore!” He cried, “I can’t even… reach myself.” He mumbled, with a growing blush.

“We know,” Thomas kissed his tummy again, “It was adorable.”

Alex whined. “You were watching?!” He groaned, covering his face with his hands. John removed them, making him face his baby bump.

“Cause you’re so fucking sexy, all the time, we couldn’t help it.” John kissed his cheek, then started suckling his neck.

Thomas dipped down between his legs, licking a stripe over his wet cunt, Alex giving a full body shiver.

“F-fuck.” He whispered, feeling John’s fingers find his nipples again.

“You’re very horny lately, you doing okay?” Alex only whined, thrusting his hips subtly into Thomas’ mouth, who agreed with a happy lick through his folds.

It ten seconds flat, Thomas had his fingers and his mouth down there, a deadly combination Alex was sure. He couldn’t really thrust anymore, which only made it worse for him, but Thomas and John were straight to the point, knowing Alex wasn’t really in the mood for teasing.

“F-fast-faster-” He panted, biting his lower lip. The next thing he knew, Thomas was twisting his fingers inside him, pumping out, and thumbing his clit all at once and his tired, aching, _sensitive_ body had enough and he was coming around those fingers, jolts of pleasure striking through his navel and his breasts. “Fuck.” He whispered.

“Tired?” Alex nodded. They knew how easily he was fatigued lately, so they laid off, didn’t expect anything in return. Alex loved them for that, curling into John’s side as Thomas snuggled in behind him.

Yeah, he could love himself for this.

~~~

Alex couldn’t even keep his head up he was so tired.

Thomas was sitting behind him, basically supporting Alex _and_ Phillip, who was wrapped in Alex’s arms, sucking happily on Alex’s nipple. He was sore, tired, and his was cramping like he normally did a few days before the initial bloodbath. He was drowning in fatigue, dozing off.

He couldn’t tell if he was too hot or too cold, the space where his binder and his shirt was lifted was chilling, but Phillip’s mouth was too hot and his breast was too sore from weeks on end of pumping and feeding. His head lolled back and he could feel some tears slip down his cheeks when Thomas called John over, Phillip’s weight was gone, and he was being lifted into the air.

Carried to the bathroom, the fluorescent lights woke him from his daze first, sitting on the toilet, still tired and cramping. He whimpered, the bathwater started, and John was at his side.

“You okay, baby?” John cooed, placing a steady hand on his back.

“Noooo…” He groaned, leaning into John. “M’so tired, and I’m cramping and my boobs are sore- but Phillip needs to eat.” He shook out of the headspace, reaching past John to the door, “Gotta get to Phillip, he’s hungry, needs to eat-” More tears slipped down his cheeks.

“No, no. Phillip is asleep, Thomas has him, okay. This is you time. You need a break.”

Alex wanted to protest, wanted to say he wasn’t in need of a break and he could handle Phillip, but that was kind of contradictory if he was too tired to even say it.

“Yeah.” He whispered, settling with that. John smiled at him, crossing to turn off the bathwater then back to Alex.

He let John strip his shirt off completely, then his pants, but it all stopped dead at his underwear. He had been wearing panties lately, just because they were much more comfortable than any of his boxers were on him and he was sore and tired, but that wasn’t the reason for the pause. The reason was the blood trailing down his legs, the red soaking through his underwear and onto John’s fingers.

“Uh, babe, I think we found out why you’re in so much pain.” He whispered, with a small smile. Alex all but screamed.

He jolted falling from John’s grasp, who caught him anyway, ticking his feet off the ground and into the air, holding him bridal style. Alex kept whining either way, heart speeding against John’s chest. “I’m so sorry! This is so gross- John put me down you’re getting it all over yourself- John!”

John pulled him in for a kiss, keeping their lips locked as he set him back on the ground, pulling the panties off the rest of the way. He balled them in his fist, making Alex squirm again. “Stop touching it- I’m so disgusting, I’m sorry.”

He fell to the ground, covering his beet red face and teared up eyes. When John came and knelt next to him, he shivered.

“Awaaay. Get away, I’m so disgusting-”

John kissed his cheeks, dragging a finger through Alex’s legs. He snapped them shut instinctively, suddenly triggering a memory.

“This is not disgusting.” John kissed him again, helping him into the bath, the blood still on his fingers, but he was neither phased nor grossed out. He just held them up for Alex to see, his blush darkening. “Whenever you’re on your period, disgusting is the last thing I think of, you wanna know why?” Alex said nothing, watching him rinse the blood off. “Because this is how everything started. We wouldn’t be where we are now if it wasn’t for this, for you. We wouldn’t even have _Phillip_.” The words made his blood run cold, but it was quickly soothed by John’s hand. “But we do have him, because everything about you is exactly how it should be.”

Alex nodded, reaching up to put a hand on John’s cheek, when he froze. A searing pain sliced through his abdomen, forcing his body to quiver. He gave a small whimper, falling into the side of the bathtub.

“Alex?”

“Cramp.” Was all he said, sinking back into the water. It was warm and soothed slightly, but for the most part it was aching and worse because of his fatigue.

“You know… I read about ways to make it better…” John tilted Alex’s head up so he could see his smile.

“No- no. I was there when you read that article, and no. It was gross then, and it still is.”

“Come one, please? You know I’m okay with it Alex…” He paused, then grinned, “I used to help you put tampons in Alex, I’m not afraid of a little bl-”

“We don’t bring that up anymore!” Alex cried, covering his face again. But he let his hands fall, another cramp edging at him.

John took the moment to sink another hand down into the water, trailing down to Alex stomach. He kneaded it for a moment, circling his hand over the soft flesh, easing his upset tummy and moving his other hand into the water. He wet them both with the warmth, then slowly made his way up Alex’s chest, waiting for any signs of denial. When they didn’t come he softly cupped each mound, hearing Alex whimper, but not push him away.

“Okay?” He asked, kissing his shoulder. Any part of his skin that was close.

“J-just sore… don’t touch the nipple as much.” He sighed, John’s rouch palms like a massage on his aching skin. “Thank you for all this, by the way, I… I’ve really needed a break.”

John nodded, easing his touch, making it lighter as he traced further down. “It’ll help with the cramps…” John singsonged, feather light touches dancing over his clit and his folds, skipping over his sensitive hole, swollen with need. He let his cramps decide on that one.

“O-okay… but once it becomes uncomfortable for you, you’re taking your fingers _out_ and shoving them up your own cunt.” He stuck his tongue out ignoring John’s snide remark.

“Good thing yours is the only one I need.” And his fingers dipped lower.

He was in the bath, so for the most part the blood had stopped coming out, but it was still a nasty thought, that John was going to finger-fuck him while his insides were falling out. But yet again, the sound of getting finger-fucked was even better.

He couldn’t deny how good it felt when John finally slipped a finger in, his nether lips clenching around the digit, making him moan. They’ve had Phillip at home for about two weeks, and they haven’t done anything but care for him sense he got there, and Alex’s body was definitely not up to being man-handled by either of them. He felt kinda bad, but they dismissed him and told him if he really was feeling that guilty he could watch them go at each other. They never did though, didn’t have the time. No way would they leave Phillip alone with Alex when they could be there to help, sex wasn’t that important to them.

Maybe someday he’d take them up on the offer, though.

John added another finger shortly, a short burst of pleasure coursing through his veins, his walls still sensitive from labor, yet aching to be touched. He was more relaxed the deeper they went, eyes drifting shut, mouth parted beautifully. John pointed his fingers a little more, a grin playing at his lips when Alex gasped so loud, he knew he hit the right spot, aiming there over and over.

His other hand continued to knead at his clit, pressing on his through the outer lips how Alex liked it, knowing it could be too sensitive head on, or in the water.

It didn’t take long for Alex to seize up like that, legs clenching, back arching as a load of wetness was pressed over John’s fingers, making Alex’s eyes flutter open and his breath heavier. He gave John a lopsided grin, before falling onto John’s shoulder, fast asleep.

He really did need this break.

John wrapped him in a dark towel, knowing that if his stained one of the lighter ones it would only embarrass him further, spreading him out on the bed with the towel beneath his lower half while he fished around the bathroom drawers for a pad and a new pair of underwear for him. He secured the stickiness to the panties, then slipped them over his legs, letting the rest of him stay bare, but sticking him under the covers.

Thomas joined a few minutes later, holding a sleeping Phillip and placing him in his crib. He had grown a full head of short curls, and freckles adorned all his features, which instantly gave them the hint. When Alex found out he was pregnant, nobody knew who the father was. They didn’t want to make it a plan, but they wanted to leave it up to the world. So far, whatever the world had done to them might not have been the best, but it gave them this, so it can’t be all bad. But secretly, Thomas hoped it was John’s. Not because he was afraid of the commitment or anything, but because John loved Alex first, and Thomas knew John _dreamed_ of having children, where it was always just a come and go thought to Thomas. He was so humble about it too, when they knew for sure it was John’s, he made sure Thomas was okay and that he still felt find with their trio and that he would _stay_ , but Thomas was always so glad because he knew just how much John loved this baby, and that it was _his_ made his heart ten times bigger.

They kissed the baby’s forehead, then tucked in on either side of Alex, wrapping him in their arms, craving the closeness, the skin on skin contact. Phillip would need to wake up in three hours for his scheduled feeding, but that didn’t matter now. What mattered was that Alex was resting, and he was at peace and the pain subsided.

“By the way, Alex started today, and he really is exhausted so it’s up to me and you at night. We aren’t dragging Alex into the midnight feeding scramble again, alright?” John whispered. Thomas kissed his hand, folding it in his own.

“Of course, I’ll get first.”

“No I will, you just had him. Sleep.”                                                                                                                                                                                                               
“Ah, but you had Alex.” Thomas pulled them all closer.

“Wan’t bad. He let me finger him.” And Thomas could _hear_ the grin.

“On his period? Lucky.” Thomas pouted, “I’ve been trying to convince him to let me _forever_.”

“I know. I think he’s finally loving himself, you know?”

“I do.”

The domestic feeling of it all made them feel warm, a fuzziness leaking through their veins. This was _home_. Alex was their home, Phillip was their home, and Alex was finally opening the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This does take place in my Over, Under, and Back Again series, but not yet, and this is mostly a drabble, so when Phillip does actually join the trio, it will be much more in depth and shit.


End file.
